Talk:F2000
Untitled I think I saw it in the new "Airport"-trailer used by a policeman 'cause the player ran over it and the icon blinked up... :Sorry, already beat you to it. Already confirmed it yeasterday, along with the MP5k. Ferrariguy1000 20:57, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Wonder why they have it? I think IW put it in the game due to popular demand. It looks really similar to the Assault Rifle in Halo and so maybe people wanted to see how the real one felt like. Ninoaguila 03:34, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I personally think they have it because it looks cool. I think it's sexy :P Ferrariguy1000 03:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC) --It is pretty sexy. I can't wait to try it out.~~IIID Empire 19:47, Nov. 5, 2009. Is it just me, or? Does it seem after the December 9th patch 1.06 (PS3 wise at least, I don't know what patch PC or Xbox are up to) that fixed the launcher glitches and reduced Lightweight speed enhancement slightly, that the F2000 has reduced recoil than before? I just got back up to the 60's again after my 1st prestige, so, it just kinda seems that way. --Razgriez 20:19, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Lightweight has been reduced from a 10% increase in speed to a 7%, yes. Mechanical 42 17:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) The F2000 was most likely included in MW2 because of its popularity in other games. Sam Fischer's weapon of choice in the Splinter Cell series for example. Uhh, that does not answer his question at all, and sign your posts, god damn it. I'll go take a look at the F2000, but I unlocked it after the patch, so I have no idea. As for Lightweight, I think that has actually remained unchanged because I use Lightweight all the time and have seen no difference. IDK if you're asking this, but yeah, the Launcher glitches are confirmed gone. --Shockwolf10 23:30, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Does a RDS really reduce recoil. Please confirm. For the time being I have removed it. Unregistered Contributot-CoD Junkie I'm fairly sure it does. I was killed yesterday by someone using an F2000 with it's RDS and even with a sustained burst the recoil seemed dramatically reduced. I shall test it when I reach level 60 myself as I have a bet on with a friend who can get F2000 Mastery first The-Dreamcaster 09:52, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Findings: No the RDS makes no difference to recoil at all. It's still terrible. Still a crap rifle and I really regret this little bet... The-Dreamcaster 19:15, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I like to challenge myself in CoD games by using bad guns, such as the F2000. I found that the gun is actually amazing. The main reason why the F2000 is unliked is because people use it wrong. it should be treated as a SMG, because the F2000 is quite amazing in Close quarters,medium range. I rock the F2000 with extended mags ( worth the FMJ kills!) and sexy fall camo :D. if youre having trouble unlocking stuff for the F2000, just go in free for all, because there will be a lot of close quarters combat vkiing. I use the F2000 Extended Mags and Fall Camo too. Its my favorite class. Yeah i like using the F200 a lot it was on of my favorite guns to use, before i remember using the gun and it had ALOT of recoil even with the Holo sight (which BTW looks awsome with Red Tiger and helps reduce the recoil) but now the F2K is a lot better, I can rapid fire a lot with it, take it from me the F2K's recoil has been reduced by alot so it's actually alot eaiser to use now (BTW if anyone wants to join me, my profile name is my 360 gamertag and I'm in an MLG clan and we're recruting right now so either message me here or on Xbox or both) Hydroxxon 20:23, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Trivia comment The F2000 is one of the most unliked and unused weapons in multiplayer do to its high ammo consumption, low damage and large amount of recoil, and it is also believed by many players that it isn't worth the level required to unlock it. (Level 60) This does just as much damage as the M4 and the ACR, two very widely used weapons, and, like all weapons with a high rate of fire, its recoil can be managed at long ranges by firing in bursts. This should be rephrased and moved (it doesn't belong in the trivia section). 02:22, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but unlike those two weapons, you don't have to fire in bursts for them to remain effective and accurate. The low damage nature of the weapon makes firing in bursts difficult to secure kills as you need a large number of bullet hits to get a kill. The-Dreamcaster 13:01, February 9, 2010 (UTC) belguim usees the f2000 guys :Okay 1. We know that. Blame IW. 2. Sign your posts and 3. You put it in wrong section. Sgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 14:59, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Brazilian Militia doesn't use the F2000 After playing through the campaign several times I noted that the Milita doesn't use the F2000 but the Ultranationalists do. Please correct this. Yes they do. Peter Griffen Boy 23:18, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :seconded, they damn well use the F2000 --TNT LotLP 10:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Uh, no they don't. Takedown is one of my favourite levels in MW2, and I can tell you, they do NOT use it. 18:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I've never seen the milita use the F2000, never. Check and see yourselves, play through Takedown and the Hornets Nest. -OP He's right, the only time they're ever seen with the F2K is in a pre-release trailer, and that was just a blurry mess. And unless we're going to say you were fighting the Secret Service in 'The Enemy of My Enemy,' we shouldn't use trailers from pre-release to tell what does and doesn't happen in game. CAW4 13:59, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Does this weapon exist in real life or is it fictional because it looks kind of space age.Andrew nicholson 17:50, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_F2000 Darkman 4 17:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::It's intersting you mentioned that, as It cam out a week or so after the first Halo game did. in fact, the produicers of halo thought that people whould think that they stole the desgin of it for the assault rifle. 20:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) The F2000 looks awesome and I don't know what it's like to use on the game but I imagine it would be similar to the tar 21 because they are both bullpups.Andrew nicholson 17:48, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I have never seen the Militia use the F2000. I play The Hornets Nest all the time and I have never seen it. Cpl. Dunn 00:55, February 20, 2010 (UTC) @Andrew nicholson, that has no place on this page - it isn't a forum. @Cpl. Dunn, you and the others are right, the miIitia never uses the F2000. I just fixed the article. Sgt. S.S. 18:14, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Need confirmation on this For an experiment I tried using the F2000 in a "Sam Fischer" type class with RDS and Silencer with the Perks Bling Pro, Cold Blooded Pro and Ninja Pro. Strangely the weapon seemed to have a slightly faster rate of fire and increased damage as a result, accuracy also seemed slightly improved. I found this out while playing on the Xbox 360, can anyone else confirm this or is it likely just a placebo effect? Draco122 11:39, March 1 2010 (UTC) I've picked these up on my rusher classes and it is pretty effective as a close-quarters weapon. Silencers do lower recoil a bit, but the increased damage was probably down to you actually landing the shots with the weapon, down to the decreased recoil. Rate of fire is always high and again, probably just your imagination. The-Dreamcaster 11:54, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I just tested the recoil bit while testing for SFX and the difference is minor from what I could tell. The best way to desribe it is that the silenced weapon has slightly less sway while firing than the unsilenced weapon and slightly more muzzel climb. As muzzle climb is much more consistent and easy to compensate for, this tightened the full auto grouping on my test by ~10% at a range of ~15 yards (like I said, minor difference). I haven't yet tested how this effects the weapon when sighted with an ACOG or Thermal Scope (any sights at all for that matter), more on this soon (hopefully a video too). Incrognito 19:56, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Ignore that bit about the silencer affecting performance. After a comprehensive test using control groupings (as-in F2000 using no attachments at all) and three shot-groupings per trial of a variety of different attachments, it all comes down to the fact that the F2000 sways in a very unpredictable fashion, much like an SMG, while firing. You could go through an entire clip with only muzzel climb and minor deviations (let's say 3-5 degrees), or you could have four or more major deviations (like 10+ degrees) in a single clip of firing, it is that random. The only attachment that seems to have a measurable effect on recoil performance is the ACOG scope. While using the ACOG, the deviations are ~25% greater in magnitude, causing the gun to sway wildly at times and making a general mess of your shot groupings. Even the Thermal Scope does not share this characteristic (although seeing your target through the Thermal can be much more difficult against cold-blooded opponents, which in and of itself can mess with your true accuracy). At any rate, I will be posting my weapon trials soon (I'll let you know where) and you can see for yourselves what I am talking about. Incrognito 21:13, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Yuck I thought it was a pretty good idea to remove the porn some idiot posted on this article. I dont know about you guys, but a dolphin and a man having sex is not something i want to see when I look up F2000.--Chipgambino 02:20, March 11, 2010 (UTC) : F**king vadals.Agent Tasmania 11:53, March 18, 2010 (UTC) you got to be kidding me AdmiralZhao007 03:02, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Are you serious? That isn't appropriate in the slightest. Some people on this wiki are under the age of wiki and have religious standards like me. whoever posted it should be punished. Mobilized 01:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Six months later... YuriKaslov 01:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't make a differance. It's uncalled for. doesn't this site have rules on that or something? Mobilized 01:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, we have a no vulgarity policy which does cover things like this. Honestly, though, it's kind of... vague... YuriKaslov 02:01, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Well then we should revise it. and quite frankly, why would it matter if it is 6 months ago? still did something wrong and should face some sort of consequences or they might do it again. Mobilized 02:07, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Thousands of edits per day, the chances of finding the person who posted it possibly over half a year ago is nigh. And besides, we can't change policies. However, as I recall, there was a War Room discussion a few weeks ago about porn links on IRC, and if it's still open (I think it was closed a while ago), you could bring it up. Yuri Kaslov 02:16, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::I get what your saying and that discussion was closed. why can't we change policies? isn't there some way to do that? Mobilized 02:18, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, you can bring it up as a War Room forum discussion. But I would suggest having all your ducks in a row before doing so. Yuri Kaslov 02:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Porn is already forbidden on the wiki, per this: :::::"Vandalism is the most common reason for blocks on the wiki, and is defined as any edits made out of bad faith. This includes adding inappropriate or nonsensical words to articles, blanking pages, creating spam pages, purposefully changing correct information, '''and uploading inappropriate, pornographic, or spam images'. Users who commit vandalism should be warned first, and then blocked for at least three days if the nonconstructive edits continue. Repeat offenders may be blocked for two weeks, one month, and then one year, for the second, third, and fourth infractions, respectively. Vandalism is generally carried out by unregistered contributors. Due to the fickle nature of IP addresses, unregistered contributors should never be blocked for more than a year." :::::And I don't see what you plan to change, but you can bring up any further discussion about this in a war room topic. -- 02:30, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::I guess there isn't much to change. yurikaslov just made it sound really crappy so i brought it up on this page. and what the heck do you mean by having all of your ducks in a row? Mobilized 02:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I meant that you should make sure that the policy doesn't already cover all that stuff. And CE, I couldn't find that policy anywhere. Yuri Kaslov 02:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Look at COD:BLOCK, and it isn't a policy, it's a guideline for administrators and good reason to block a user. -- 02:43, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: :::::::Alright. understood. I acted kinda rashly and didn't think too much. Mobilized 02:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Sights Don't the F2000's sights look similar to the Lee-Enfield's or Arisaka's, or both? User:Maj.Gage yes they are all very simaler. BTW i took off the fancy coding around your name because it hadn't contained and was greying-out the whole page. Agent Tasmania 12:28, May 18, 2010 (UTC) F2000-T Should the artical note that this model would infact be the F2000-Tactical (F2000-T)? while the F2000 has the 1.6X scope/fire computer, the Tactical model has this replaced with a STANAG optic rail for mounting of a variety of sights compatible with the rail (such as red dot, holographic, etc). Agent Tasmania 11:13, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Its the F2000 in game and thats what we'll call it. this is about the fictional gun in the game, not the gun in real life. Mobilized 01:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Recoil Reduction It states in the article now that the recoil on the F2000 has been reduced. is this true? i really would like to know since the F2000 is IMO one of the niftiest weapons out there (it looks cool) and it would be great for it to be more balanced with other weapons since the heavy kick is the only thing holding it back, with less recoil than the TAR it could be on of the best weapons in the game. thanks to all who investigate ,I prestiged and am only lvl 37 so it may take a while to get to 60 since i dont play too often. 00:42, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Ive learned that using the master key/grenade launcher reduces the recoil by a massive amount i think it should be added to trivia/tips/tricks... Tested it with both. Console:PS3 PSN:Wingdeathscythe 5-13-2010 1:43 am Mostafa went 20 deaths to 2 kills the other day. Lulwut! Such a noob. Troll is Trolling... Anywho...if you dont belive me test it out..and yes i go 20-2 using the f2000 without the masterkey/grenade launcher trick. RDS / M203 Recoil Tested, has no effect on recoil. At first it appeared it did, but then I fired more and more shots and saw it got more even. It's just too random to be sure, but I doubt they effect recoil like the M16. Patch I went back to my F2000 class today and low and behold it was preforming beutifly was there a patch i missed? [[User Talk:Gen.Cain|T'']] [[User Blog:Gen.Cain|''B'']] 00:57, June 23, 2010 (UTC) According to the MW2 patch page on this very Wikia, The recoil was reduced. I have too noticed this and it's since become a very useful weapon. Extended Mags can really tear down groups of enemies, coupled with Scavenger and you can lay down some effective and powerful supressive fire. The-Dreamcaster 11:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Scope Am I the only one who LOVES the RDS more than the square one and the holo? I guess. According to the rules, this isn't a forum, but yea. I Love the F2000 with the RDS, it looks so sexy. I personally think the F2000 is the most underrated assault rifle ever. I got fall 2 times with the gun. Ferrariguy1000 22:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Highest penetration? Is it just me, or does the F2000 seem to have the highest penetration out of the assault rifles? A Lonely Nomad 21:38, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : I think it does. I got 40 bullet penetration kills in an hour. YouPhailToAmuse I User I Talk 09:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : I guess it's just easier to get pen kills w/ more bullets. I believe the AK has the highest penetration, that's pretty much the main weapon of all the wallhackers. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Difference in SFX? I was just watching the frag video featured at the bottom of the article (made on the Xbox 360) featuring a silenced F2000. I might be crazy, but I could have sworn the sound effect for the weapon firing was in fact different from that of the PC version. I will attempt to confirm later today. Incrognito 17:40, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so I can attest that they are in fact, the same. There is the tiniest difference, but I am 99.99% certain that it is caused by a difference in recording media (FRAPS for PC vs. I have no idea for Xbox 360). I tested this by ear by playing my recorded gameplay over the video while he is firing. Incrognito 19:48, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Create-a-Class Is it my imagination or does the Create-a-Class picture lack the hole for the trigger in the forward handgrip? Incrognito 17:44, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Most likely it is covered by the angle of the gun. Wiki-waffle 02:26, October 30, 2010 (UTC) How to use the F2000/F2K 01:26, May 17, 2011 (UTC) As a guy who has used the F2000 extensively in all of my prestiges of MW2 I know a lot about this gun and its once terrible recoil, but thanks to the December 9th patch those days of the terrible F2000 are over and now i think its time to create a guide on how to REALLY use the F2000, with a fire rate of 925 (which is very fast BTW) and a reload of about 3 to 4 seconds (depending on wether the magazine is empty or not) and a 30-20 damage the F2K is similar to the M4A1 and the ACR, in fact the only difference between the three are the Iron sights, reload time, recoil, and fire rate (FYI Accuracy goes ACR>M4>F2K) and fire rate goes (F2K>M4>ACR.) So heres the rundown of the F2000 BACKGROUND: The FN F2000 is a Belgian made assualt rifle which 5.56x45mm NATO rounds, making its debut in 2001 this gun was made famous as the main weapon used in Tom Clancey's Splinter Cell. The F2K is fully ambidextrous meaning that both left-handers and right-handers can use this gun, this gun features a 1.6 x telescopic sight as standard along with simple back-up iron sights, in real life the F2K can be equipped with a gernade launcher, but what makes the gernade launcher unique on the F2K is that it can be fired without the shooter having to adjust his grip on the gun (imagine shooting a gernade launcher in-game without having to switch to and from your assualt rifle) NOW TO THE IN-GAME F2000 IRON SIGHTS: Very similar to the M4A1's iron sight except the back sight (The part closer to the player) is wider on the F2000 which can create less peripheral vision, and the front sight (the part further from the player looks very much like a side-ways E. In my overall opinion the F2000's iron sights are ok, IRON STRENGTH'S: the area within the sight (the area which you see you) has much better peripheral vision than the M4's IRON WEAKNESSES: When firing fullauto the gun will still jump causing your sight to become screwed up OVERALL: I recomond a red dot or holographic sight over the iron sights however it doesn't mean they're bad, they're just difficult to use long range and in full-auto RECOIL: while this has been mended there still exists some recoil, luckily it hasn't changed much there is still some vertical climb, but it isn't too noticable while the horizantal might've been increased (need confirmation) OVERALL: recoil is managable now use RDS or Holo sight to help reduce it along with STOPPING POWER to increase bullet damage EFFECTIVE RANGE: Because of the recoil reduction the F2000's effective range has increased turning it into a very effective hybrid of an Assualt Rifle and a SMG, however since there is still recoil long range is still problematic, this can be mediated by using a Red dot sight or Holographic sight, also to help get kills at long range STOPPING POWER is reconmmended to help make your hits count STRENGTHS: because of the fire rate the F2K is one of the best at close to medium range WEAKNESSES: again because of recoil long-range still remains a tough shell to crack, but it the pain has been reduced so don't fret too much ATTACHMENTS: the F2K comes with all the same attachments as the other Assualt Rifles with one exception the Red dot sight is a MARS sight based upon the standard Telescopic scope that comes with the F2K GERNADE LAUNCHER: like all assualt rifles the F2000 gets a Gernade launcher after 10 kills, the version is an M203 like all assualt rifles except for the AK-47 which gets the GP-25 (The only difference between the two launchers are that the M203 has a slower switch-to-time but faster reload, while the GP-25 has a faster Switch-to-time but slower reload) again like the other AR's twenty GL kill nets the player the shotgun attachment, overall the F2K is a semi-decent choice for a "Carrier" (Using a GL on the F2000) but because of the fire-rate, reload, and recoil running out of launchers could spell trouble for the player VERDICT: use to get the shotgun then forget about it SHOTGUN: requires 20 GL kills (But you knew that) anyway the shotgun is like the others, dealing 25-1 damage with 6 pelets per shot (150-6 total damage) with a clip of 4, the attachment's purpose is to help in CQB or close range, this makes it a part duo with the F2K as it specializes in close range so it isn't needed VERDICT: use it if you want to but you most likely won't need it (FYI you can gain extra shotgun shells by picking up scavenger bags with the shotgun out (ready to fire) RED DOT SIGHT/MARS SIGHT: The F200's MARS sight is like any other RDS it requires 25 kills to unlock and 60 Aim down sight kills with it to unlock the Holographic sight, however the MARS sight has some different pros and cons to it than the other RDS. It is immune to EMP's meaning that if you're EMPed while playing your red dot sight won't dissapear giving the player an advantage. Also the MARS seems to reduce the recoil helping both new players and Vetrans alike VERDICT: The RDS is one of three attachments I reccomend on the F2000 as it helps reduce recoil and provides a clearer view (the others are Holographic and Extended mags) (Also with the RDS the F2000 looks like the Halo Assualt Rifle, also they were both released to the public in the same year 2001, weird right?) HOLOGRAPHIC SIGHT: requiring 60 RDS kills to unlock the Holo sight is a very good attachment. offering a clearer view all over, slightly more zoom and reduction of recoil (Also any camo applied to the gun is applied to the Holo sight but not the RDS). now before the patch the holo sight had a greater reduction of recoil than the RDS (at least to me) now however the line might've become blurred meaning that the choice between the two sights is left to the player VERDICT: overall the choice between the two is left to the player, remember the Holo has more zoom, a clearer view, and helps make the gun look prettier with camos along with a better reduction of recoil (Possibly need confirmation) SILENCER/SURPRESSOR: same attachement, same function different names call it what you wants anyway it requires 75 kills to unlock and getting 15 kills with it equipped unlocks the heartbeat sensor. Like all other weapons the silencer is the number one attachment to use to get headshots/camos (Debatable on LMG's and Snipers) anyway this reduces damage range (meaning the bullet will go to 20 damage much more quickly), prevents you from showing up on radar while firing and reduces muzzle flash, anyway on the F2000 it is a interesting attachment on the one hand it makes aquiring headshots easier as it will take much more to get spotted as the enemy cant see you firing on radar, and it may help the recoil (Need conformation) while on the other hand it forces the player to use the so-so iron sights (unless of course you combine it with a sight by using BLING) either way the choice is yours VERDICT: use it if you want I cannot give an informed verdict on it as its been a while since i've used the silencer (need confirmation that silencer helps reduce recoil and if the trade-offs are worth it) HEARTBEAT SENSOR: Unlocked after 15 silencer kills, shows ally and enemy position within range of the sensor NOTE the PERK 3 NINJA protects its user from being seen on the sensor COLD-BLOODED however will not protect from heartbeat sensors, this attachment has its uses, but again it doesn't, it'll be useful depending on what PERK 3 the enemy is using, overall there isn't a lot of benefits to the HBS so i'd skip it VERDICT: use it if you must, but be prepared for people to yell at you and be prepared for people to switch to NINJA ACOG SCOPE: requires 150 kills to unlock, getting 20 kills while ADS rewards you with the thermal this scope provides enhanced zoom at the cost of added recoil, to the F2000 its a demon attachment as the added recoil makes the gun harder to use even though its been patched there is still added kick VERDICT: use it to get the thermal then neve again, (unless of course you perfer the ACOG or are looking for a challenge) THERMAL SCOPE: unlocked after 20 ACOG aim down sight kills provides enhanced zoom, enhanced recoil, the ability to hold your breath like a sniper scope, and of course the ability to see people as bright white people, (Unless they have COLD-BLOOD of course), now the only weapons that can use a themal scope effectively are the ACR, RPD, and the AUG HBAR (the latter using it BLINGED with a grip obviously) again the F2000 is not built for this attachment as it increases recoil even more than the ACOG so VERDICT: don't use this unless you feel like using it because either you somehow like it or are looking for a challenge or are experimenting FMJ: right off the bat this DOES NOT increase damage it increases bullet penatration I don't know how many times my friends or someone i'm playing says that FMJ increases bullet damage it only increases bullet penatration end of story, anywho the F2000 performs well with FMJ because of its fast rate of fire and much lower recoil, but on the whole FMJ should only be used to get EXTENDED MAGS, as besides enhanced penatration which usually happens on rare occurances or deliberate meaning that you'll only benefit from FMJ by using it deliberatly to kill players through walls, and most players dont focus on going for bullet penatration kills which is why FMJ is a common attachment found in multiplayer (particullary on Snipers) anyway getting FMJ kills is highly dependent on the individuals skill level (I for instance can get EXTENDED MAGS within 1 to 2 hours depending on the maps and gun in question) VERDICT: use to get EXTENDED MAGS, with the F2000 it will be at least moderatly difficult because of its performance EXTENDED MAGS: increases magazine size obviously, on the F2000 the clip size becomes 45 like most other weapons, the main problem is that you only have 1 extra magazine so SCAVENGER is my PERK 1 reconmendation when using this. other problems included is difficulty unlocking this attachment, and the fact that it increases clip size remember the F2000 isn't too useful when firing full auto for prolonged periods, but on the flip side it is strongly hinted that it reduces recoil on the F2000 and so VERDICT: a worthy attachment there's nothing wrong with using EXTENDED MAGS but be prepared to switch to your secondary or use SCAVENGER because you'll run out of ammo sooner than you'll like RECOMENDED ATTACHMENTS: SILENCER, either DOT SIGHT, or EXTENDED MAGS your choice RECCOMENDED SECONDARY: the main problems of the F2000 is ammo comsuption and long range difficulty so i recomend either the PP2000 or the TMP machine pistols as both are accurate at long range and use their ammo well, but even then they both have problems as they too suffer from low ammo the TMP more so my overall choice is the PP2000 with either EXTENDED MAGS as the all around choice HOLOGRAPHIC SIGHT for better sight or SILENCER, but feel free to use any secondary you feel like (you should also get every attachment for that secondary as it allows for greater flexibility) RECCOMENDED PERKS: these choices will be useful by providing a Jack-of-all-Trades style of gameplay, meaning you'll be prepared for almost any situation in game, while there isn't any weaknesses there really isn't any big advantages either making it useful for both new players and vetrans (These should all be proed as well) PERK 1: SCAVENGER or SLIGHT OF HAND (Both of course should be the pro version): these two are very common as they provide amazing benefits, SCAVENGER provides extra ammo which means you should have plenty of ammo solving the F2000's ammo problem, while SLIGHT OF HAND allows you to ADS faster after its proed along with a faster reload which will be essential in a firefight so pick either one depending on your tastes, skill level and the map in question PERK 2: STOPPING POWER or COLD-BLOODED, STOPPING POWER provides enhanced bullet damage equaling to one less bullet to kill throughout all guns (There exceptions of course mainly the FAL and the 44. magnum) but on the F2000 it is a worthy perk, less bullets to kill means less full-auto shooting means less recoil and so forth. But on the flip side because the F2000 has such a high rate of fire one less bullet will still mean spraying a couple into your oppenent which is where COLD-BLOODED comes in it acknowledges the fact that the F2000's fire rate will usally mean that more bullets are sprayed and instead of providing a so-so effect like STOPPING POWER it allows players the advantage of remaining invisible to UAV's proteced from THERMAL SCOPES, being seen by SENTRY GUNS, being unable to be spotted by lethal killstreaks and protection from your oppenents auto aim and your name doesn't show up when your targeted, (Remember the perk must be proed to get all of these benefits) so again the choice is up to you, but in my honest opinion I'd pick COLD-BLOODED PERK 3: NINJA: This is the best PERK 3 in my eyes as it benefits are well worth it one it provides protection from motion sensors, then when proed it makes your footsteps silent (also it may or may not provide extra knifing range, what is known is that you can pro ninja by knifing enemies) so with NINJA it will make you more stealthy and more like a NINJA (see why its called that) so all in all NINJA helps every player stay a little more stealthy (Even without a silencer and/or COLD-BLOODED) VERDICT: again these perks are my recomended choices feel free to use any perks you want and feel free to message me if you have any other suggestions FINAL JUDGEMENT: The F2000 has become a eaiser weapon to use thanks to the patch as it jumps less, but it still has a high learning curve so it'll take a while to get used to it, but overall it has become a much better weapon and in the right hands it's unstoppable. remember fire in bursts at long range unless you trust yourself and remember use my recomended attachments they'll help reduce recoil if there's anything else i'll add it in please comment and tell me what you think 01:26, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didn't indent, but here's what I think, take that to a forum or something, jesus, how much did you have to write about it anyway? 16:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: And the gun was fine before the patch anyway... and learn to spell. mw3 this gun must be in mw3 Maybe. Also, sign your posts. 09:35, July 13, 2011 (UTC) How? I've never heard of this before and am not into believing. However I'm not deleting this and getting in trouble for vandalism, so can I get proof at all? :Sure can, boot up your copy of MW2 and check it out for yourself. Alternatively refer here and here for titles showing it as F2000 and here for the emblem showing it as FN 2000. 17:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC)